


The Pain Part

by Highlander_II



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bratting, Cock Rings, Collars, Community: theslaveexchange, Dominant Harvey Specter, Flogging, Gags, Holodeck Character, Impact Play, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Submissive James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is on vacation because he needs to relax, but he's not looking to rest on a beach or sit by a warm fire in a cabin in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Part

"You know I don't like to repeat myself," Harvey stated. He loomed over his charge, tightening his grip on the leash, with that look on his face that said he was not in the mood to be lenient.

"Yes, Sir," Kirk demurred - finally - and did as he had been told. He lowered himself to his knees, folding his hands at the small of his back. He was grateful that Harvey let some slack into the lead as he went down.

"Much better, brat." Harvey's voice was still rough, but less grouchy. "Now, why are you going to be punished?"

Kirk took a slow, deep breath. He kept his eyes focused on the tips of Harvey's solid work boots, just the sight of which made his knees weak. "Because I was a bratty asshole," Kirk replied, wholly unapologetic.

"'Because I was a bratty asshole' what?" The leash tightened again.

He would likely never admit to doing it on purpose, but he had. He had deliberately left off the required title, just to hear Harvey be exasperated with him. Again. "Because I was a bratty asshole, Sir," he corrected.

"You were indeed," Harvey agreed. "Don't you think you should apologize for that, brat?"

Kirk blinked and looked up just long enough to catch the expression on Harvey's face. "Why would I need to do that, Sir?" he asked. "I'm always a bratty asshole."

Harvey unclipped the leash and pointed to the spanking horse, but said nothing. That was always an indication that his punishment would be long and hard. Kirk's body rippled with a shiver straight down his spine. He could feel his heartrate increase and his cock begin to stir. He pushed to his feet to climb onto the horse, but stopped when Harvey pressed a hand to his chest.

"You seem to be forgetting something, brat," Harvey said.

What could he have forgotten? Kirk wracked his brain. He'd been a brat - unapologetically, even - and he'd knelt on the floor at Sir's feet exactly as he had been trained. He was wearing his collar - something he liked a lot more than he wanted to let on, though he suspected Harvey knew anyway - there was nothing he could think of that was missing.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what have I forgotten?" he asked, having come up empty on his own.

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. His gaze dropped to Kirk's cock, but Kirk was still completely puzzled by the implication. Exasperated, Harvey crossed to the nearby table containing an array of toys and implements, then returned with the item Kirk was clearly supposed to have already been putting to use.

The smarmy grin that wriggled across Kirk's face was very hard to hide. "Right. You told me to wear that tonight. And I didn't."

Despite his utter lack of patience regarding all things Kirk, Harvey managed not to reach out and strangle the man. This was the way they played their sessions. If Harvey truly hated it, he would've quit already, computer program or not. Kirk took the cockring from Harvey and fastened it into place. Though, he still didn't apologize for not remembering, or for being an absolute smartass about it.

"Press your hands into the horse, brat," Harvey said. Apparently he had changed his mind from his earlier instruction.

Kirk knew this meant trouble for him. He wasn't being given the privilege of comfort during his punishment. He might have pushed one too many buttons this time. But, he had requested this - he wanted someone who would discipline him and make him obey the instructions he was given - so he would take his lumps.

Bones had actually asked him, repeatedly, why he visited this particular world nearly as frequently as he visited Risa. He hadn't had the best answer. Only that he got something that he needed from visiting this place. Something he couldn't get anywhere else. Bones had probed a bit further, but Kirk refused to indulge his friend's curiosity.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of needing this sort of interaction from time to time, but that he didn't feel the need to reveal every aspect of his personal life. Also, he did like having at least one secret that he kept entirely to himself. There was the added benefit of the thrill he got out of making Bones squirm wondering what it was that Kirk needed from this particularly unassuming planet so badly.

He did sometimes wish he could find someone to do this with regularly. But, so far, he hadn't found anyone he thought would be interested in exploring his need to be controlled and submissive. So, he came here to put the most advanced holographic technology he knew of to use via a program he had modified himself. He used a character from a popular twenty-first century television show who exhibited amazing dominance. (The holographic technology program did an amazing job creating the likeness. All of the personality elements had been imported from the popular culture databases.)

"Go easy on me, okay, Sir? I have to captain a ship later," he said as he pressed his hands firmly against the top of the spanking horse.

Eyebrow arched high, Harvey glared at him. "Don't make me gag you, brat," he threatened and crossed to the table of implements from earlier. Kirk swallowed hard and all but clamped his own mouth shut when he saw the object Harvey picked up from the table. He could honestly say that the rebenque was not his favorite toy. Though, he figured that's exactly why Harvey picked it.

"Will you go easier on me if I apologize for being a brat and for being deliberately disobedient earlier, Sir? I truly am sorry," Kirk pleaded. He knew it was a longshot. Harvey had never reduced a punishment once he'd set it. And while, yes, there was always a first time for everything, Kirk was certain this wasn't going to be that time.

Harvey tapped the leather toy against Kirk's ass. "I will not, brat. You're only apologizing because you realized that you're getting a real punishment."

If Harvey wasn't exactly right, Kirk wouldn't be quite so annoyed. He both loved and hated that Harvey was that insightful. It made the scene much more intense.

He wasn't sure _how_ Harvey did what he did, but he knew when he did it. Kirk could always tell when Harvey intuited something about him - or anyone else. (He had played a few of these scenarios with additional characters.)

Kirk took a deep breath and let it out on a resigned sigh. "How many lashes tonight, Sir?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet. It depends on how well you behave," Harvey replied. "Now, you know the rules: no noise except to count." Harvey waited for Kirk to nod in reply before he landed the first strike of the rebenque against the submissive's ass.

Kirk's eyes slammed shut and he nearly had to bite his lip. That had hurt like a sonofabitch. This particular toy was an excellent punishment tool. Which was the only thing Kirk liked about it.

That wasn't true. Kirk loved the pain element. Not the punishment part, but the pain part. The pain - inflicted this way - turned him on. Which was the other part of this that he had a hard time explaining to people like Bones. Harvey didn't seem bothered by it at all. Despite the fact that this whole scenario was a computer program, there had been an entire negotiation segment when Kirk first started doing this. There were tiny negotiation conversations before they started each new session. Some of that Kirk had put into the program, but a lot of it was part of the Harvey character that was pulled from the database.

Kirk had no issues with this character at all.

Even through another seven slaps with the rebenque. He counted every one. He managed not to make much noise either. Would that mean he'd earned a reward? That one he couldn't answer on his own. Harvey was never predictable enough for Kirk to stay ahead of him.

Kirk's fingers, sweaty and almost slipping on the leather, gripped hard at the spanking horse. He could feel his legs beginning to shake. Harvey had definitely doled out a punishment. "Thank you, Sir. I will remember not to be a bratty asshole in the future."

He heard Harvey snort behind him. "No you won't, but the sentiment is appreciated." There was the sound of booted feet moving on the floor, then Kirk felt a warm hand against his back. "Now, where should I tie you tonight, brat?" Harvey asked - rhetorical of course - pondering the room around him.

Harvey raked his fingers through Kirk's hair, letting his nails graze the scalp, as he crossed back to the implement table to replace the rebenque. He gathered several items, then returned to where Kirk was still bent over the horse. Harvey smoothed a hand down Kirk's thigh. Kirk sighed at the gentle touch, waiting. Next was the cuff around his leg. Kirk was sure he knew where this was going.

He wanted bondage every time he played with Harvey, but Harvey didn't always give it to him. Today he did. Kirk was elated and brimming with energy at just the thought.

"Easy," Harvey said as he fastened the other cuff into place. "Climb onto the horse please," he instructed.

Kirk wasted no time getting into position straddling the spanking horse. He adjusted his knees so they were comfortable. Then he waited.

"Present your wrists please, brat," Harvey instructed. When Kirk did as he asked, Harvey looped leather cuffs around the offered wrists. He glanced up to meet Kirk's eyes for a brief moment before he adjusted the submissive's position and clipped the wrist cuffs to the thigh cuffs.

Kirk whimpered softly in anticipation. He was a brat nearly ninety-eight percent of the time, but right now, in the midst of coming very close to getting exactly what he wanted, he would be on his absolute best behavior. As trying as that would be for him.

He could almost feel Harvey moving around him, though he wasn't touching him. He didn't need to. Kirk wanted this so badly, he could clearly imagine every sensation. The simulation was so much better because it added the physical element.

Kirk's muscles twitched involuntarily while he waited. He took a slow, deep breath to calm his nerves. To settle his head. He had been looking forward to this trip for months; he didn't want to rush any of it.

Harvey knew. Harvey always knew. He knew what Kirk wanted almost before Kirk did. And he would make him wait. Then he would make him beg for it.

Like this flogging. Kirk wanted it. Harvey knew it. And Harvey was drawing out the anticipation.

The begging would come later.

Kirk's toes twitched, but he tried to keep his fingers still. That part he managed. His cock, though, he had no control over. He had been hard before he climbed onto the horse, but now, with the flogging so near, his erection was almost painful.

He wasn't paying close attention, so when he felt something drag along the length of his cock, he nearly leaped off the horse. "Careful, brat," he heard Harvey say with an air of a chuckle behind it. Obviously Harvey knew that Kirk hadn't been paying attention.

A hand on Kirk's shoulder kept him steady. Kirk breathed and relaxed his thighs and calves so he wouldn't fall over. None of that stemmed the surge of heat that zipped through his body when Harvey ghosted a finger along the length of his cock again.

"Shit," he breathed.

So Harvey did it _again_. The bastard.

Kirk exhaled hard through his nose. A muttered expletive came with it.

"Now, what is it that you want, dear brat?" Harvey rumbled, fingers still walking idly along the shaft of Kirk's cock.

A heavy breath. Then Kirk replied, "I'd very much like for you to flog me now, Sir." And damn if his air didn't catch several times during that simple sentence. He wasn't sure he'd get all of the words out.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"I… I would like to c-come," he pressed his lips together for a moment and breathed. He added, "Before the evening is over, p-please, Sir." It was always good to be specific with Harvey.

Harvey grinned and it was the most wicked thing Kirk had seen all night. "Oh, I'm sure we can make that happen for you." Something about that particular phrasing mixed with the grin made those words really unsettling.

"Are you ready, brat?" Harvey asked.

"I am, Sir," Kirk replied. He was ready. Beyond ready. He was trying to be patient, but he was sure the twitching in his legs and hands was telling the true story.

"The standard rules are in place," Harvey said as he stalked, slowly around to the back of the horse.

Seconds ticked by, feeling like minutes, before the first slap of the tails landed against his shoulders. It stung. Not enough for him to ask to stop, but enough to feel it. This is what he'd been waiting for. This is what he wanted.

Needed.

He needed this.

Did it sometimes bother him that he had to use an elaborate holographic set-up to do it? Yes. But, until he could find someone willing to work with him, interested in playing with him, the highly realistic program would have to be enough.

It's been working out so far, but he does sometimes think a day will come when it won't be enough anymore.

"Holy shit!" he cried out as the tails snapped hard against his shoulders. The heat as his flesh bloomed crept up his neck. Fuck, Harvey wasn't playing around today. Of course, Kirk would end up with additional punishment for speaking without permission, but, for this, he'll take it.

The next several strikes were just as hard, but Kirk kept his back straight and his head up. He opened his shoulders as much as he could to give Harvey plenty of room to work. By the time he finished, Kirk's back felt as though it was on fire.

He breathed through it as Harvey made his way back to the front of the horse. He knew what was next. He knew, but it surprised him anyway. The tails of the flogger struck his chest and he almost cried out again. Fuck, that had hurt.

But in all of the best ways. The pain triggered amazing sensations, sending sharp tingles across his skin. That was the other reason he liked this particular simulation - no one else would hit him hard enough. Harvey was the first that he'd found who wasn't programmed with concerns - visible concerns - about pain tolerance levels. Kirk knew his pain threshold. He knew it was high. He knew what he wanted.

He also knew he was an obnoxious brat when he didn't get what he wanted. He squirmed on the horse, trying to reposition himself to get the most of the strikes from the flogger. Harvey quickly turned his attention to flogging much lower portions of Kirk's anatomy.

That got his attention quickly. The yelp that escaped his throat was utterly from surprise. 

Flogger tails to his cock had hurt. The sharp sting lingered for long after Harvey had switched his strikes to Kirk's thighs.

"Behave, brat," Harvey snapped.

Kirk wanted to do that. He wanted to behave, but he also wanted Harvey to do it again. To slap the flogger against his sensitive, unprotected cock. So, he moved again. Entirely deliberately.

Harvey flogged Kirk's cock again. Then he studied his charge with steady eyes. "Brat, are you wanting me to punish your cock?" he asked.

It took Kirk a moment to breathe through the pain enough that he could respond. "Maybe, Sir? I don't know that I want it continuously, but a few hits would be okay," he said.

"We'll see, brat. But you need to behave to get rewarded."

"I thought getting fucked was my reward, Sir," Kirk countered, clearly aware that he shouldn't.

Harvey flashed a hand out and gripped the ring in the front of Kirk's collar, drawing the man forward. "Your reward, should I grant you one, is whatever _I_ decide it is," he snarled, hot breath pouring over Kirk's face.

As he leaned forward, Kirk was completely aware that only Harvey's hand was keeping him from falling face-first into the spanking horse. Immediately, he quit fighting the urges to thrash or pull away. "I apologize, Sir," he said quietly, chest heaving as his breathing shifted to fast and shallow. He was more than aware he was in a world of trouble.

Harvey took a slow, deep breath. "If you weren't such an amazing toy to play with, I would walk away right now," he growled. Then Harvey pressed a hot, hard kiss against Kirk's mouth. There was nothing Kirk could do except kiss him back. He was off-balance and locked into a position that restricted the use of his hands. Harvey had complete control. It made his palms sweat and his heart race. It was perfect.

Harvey released him from the kiss, leaving him panting for air. He eased Kirk back into a more stable position, then let go of the ring in the collar. Kirk watched as Harvey crossed to the table of toys again. He knew what was coming. He knew what was next. He'd brought it on himself.

The ring gag made his mouth stand wide open, which he didn't love, but it was the only one that didn't trigger negative reactions. (That series of tests had been exhausting and frightening. He didn't want to do that again.) Harvey settled the gag into place and fastened it behind Kirk's head. Harvey then held up the yellow rubber ball for Kirk to see before settling it into Kirk's right hand. "You know how this works, brat," Harvey said and Kirk nodded his reply.

Leaning in close to Kirk's ear, Harvey whispered, "Behave – and I mean really behave – and you will get a reward."

Kirk shivered from his head to his toes. Those were the most beautiful words – 'you will get a reward'. As much as he enjoyed the impact play (and being a brat), he loved rewards. And he especially loved rewards from Harvey. They were infrequent, but they were always amazing.

"Now," Harvey began, "do you want me to flog your cock or was that a novelty?"

Kirk breathed through his nose. He nodded his head once in reply to Harvey's question. He at least wanted to try it one more time.

Harvey nodded. Then he drew the flogger back and snapped it forward against Kirk's chest. The next few strikes also landed on his chest. Kirk knew Harvey was delaying to keep him from guessing when the slap to his cock would come. He knew it. Despite the anticipation, it still surprised him.

Kirk grunted a response to the slap. He'd decided he wanted that to be the last one.

"No more?" Harvey asked.

Kirk shook his head and mumbled 'no more' around the gag.

"Okay," Harvey said. "Keep your chin up."

Kirk sat up straighter, tipping his chin up a little higher. Waiting. Anticipating. The bite of the flogger against his chest made him inhale sharply. 'Made his fists clench. If he could speak, he would be begging for more.

It turns out, he didn't need to beg. Harvey wasn't ready to quit. Not until Kirk was drooling enough to make the spanking bench slippery and unsafe. Even then, Kirk whimpered when Harvey put the flogger on the table.

"You are a greedy little brat, aren't you?" Harvey asked over his shoulder. "I'm not finished with you yet." He stalked back to the bench and unfastened Kirk's wrists from his thighs. "If I bind you to the cross, will you behave?"

Kirk nodded. The St. Andrew's cross wasn't his favorite, but he knew Harvey liked it, and he could tolerate it. Especially if Harvey had more impact play to perform on him.

Harvey secured Kirk's wrists, then cuffed his ankles. Kirk's eyes widened when he realized what Harvey had in mind. Maybe this apparatus wasn't so bad after all. Harvey hoisted Kirk's legs up and fastened the ankle cuffs to the wrist cuffs and the heavy chain overhead.

"What do you think?" Harvey asked and slapped a hand against Kirk's ass.

Kirk moaned at the slap and nodded at the question. He felt incredibly exposed and very vulnerable. But this was pretty amazing. It was new. He was definitely intrigued.

"Now," Harvey began, moving to the table of toys, "I can't use the flogger, so we'll have to try something else." He returned to the cross, crop in hand. "Are you okay with this?"

Kirk nodded again. He liked the crop. Really, he liked the pain and being controlled. It's why he didn't object too hard to the rebenque. But the crop was a far more understated tool. At least the way Harvey handled it. It looked so unassuming until Harvey snapped it against his skin.

Fingers ghosting lightly over the backs of Kirk's thighs, Harvey asked, "Do you want marks today?"

A ripple of heat washed over him. Kirk nodded agreement to Harvey's question and flexed his fingers around the yellow ball still in his hand. Harvey hadn't offered to mark him during the last few sessions. He'd been missing that. Kirk liked it, but Harvey wasn't always on board with it, so Kirk usually didn't request it. He waited for Harvey to bring it up, then enthusiastically agreed to it when he did.

Harvey grinned wickedly. "I almost want to take off the gag, but I think I'll leave it." Then he landed several hard slaps against Kirk's thighs with the crop.

Kirk all but screamed behind the gag. The pain was intense. It lingered the way Harvey was using the crop. It radiated from the strike-point outward. Spreading especially when new hits landed overlapping the previous ones.

He could feel when the endorphins kicked in. He didn't quite vanish into his own head, but the sharp strikes of the crop had a different effect. It stung when each one landed. That was the point. But each slap also pushed his arousal higher. His cock was hard and leaking fluid. And Harvey was fully ignoring it.

Kirk whimpered. Mostly, that just made him drool down his face. But he needed to be touched. Fucked. Something.

"I'm not finished yet, brat," Harvey said, smoothing his hand over Kirk's skin. "I need to make sure you'll remember me for a while."

If he could speak, Kirk would let Harvey know there wasn't much chance of him ever forgetting him. These sessions were definitely memorable. However, he wasn't going to object if Harvey was still planning to play with him a bit longer.

He tilted his hips, putting more of his ass on display. Giving Harvey greater area to hit. His silent plea of 'more' must have gotten through, because that's what he got. More. More pain. More bruising. More pushing him so close to orgasm that he was sure he'd come before he was granted permission.

He could feel it. The pressure, that need for release, building. It was strong. He moaned around the gag, muttering Harvey's name in pathetic whimpers of sound.

Harvey snapped the crop against Kirk's ass one more time. Then he smoothed a hand over the very hard cock between Kirk's legs. "Someone is ready to come, I see. You know you will still have to wait if I fuck you, right?"

Kirk nodded. He knew. Very well. And he would do his best not to come until Harvey gave the word.

A moment later, he felt Harvey's slick, full cock pressing into his ass. If he could have spread his legs wider to invite him in, he would have, to give Harvey more than enough room. Kirk moaned, rolling his hips to feel more of Harvey's cock inside him. The fucking was always the icing on the cake for him. After a long play session, he loved getting fucked.

"Just wait, brat," Harvey growled. "You can wait a little longer."

Kirk shook his head. He really wasn't sure that he could. They'd been playing for a long time and he'd been hard for most of it. Now that Harvey was fucking him nice and hard, the likelihood of him getting through without breaking the rule was very - very - low.

He whimpered, drool slipping down his chin, liquid still streaming from his cock as a result of the generous stimulation. Then Harvey hit his prostate just right and he screamed over the gag. His orgasm so powerful that he blacked out for a fraction of a second.

When he came back, his legs were tense and shaking. And Harvey was still fucking him. It felt amazing. His cock was throbbing as though he might be able to orgasm again.

The way Harvey was fucking him, it might actually happen.

Harvey reached to unfasten the gag and remove it. "Scream for me if you want, brat," he told Kirk as he pushed hard and fast into his ass.

Kirk panted once the gag was gone. He flexed his jaw between soft whimpers of sound. "Please… please, Sir… I'm sorry… sorry I came… without permission - ohfuck…" He didn't come, but his cock pulsed and his legs twitched. "Please!"

"You want to come _again_?" Harvey asked, seemingly incredulous. He gave a put-upon sigh that Kirk knew was all part of the scene. "I shouldn't, but I love the way you look when you do. So, go ahead, brat." Then he curled his fingers around Kirk's cock and stroked him until he screamed through his second orgasm.

Harvey took his time after that, still fucking Kirk hard and fast, but not rushing to reach his own climax. When he did, he let out a harsh cry of his own.

After he came down a bit, Harvey released Kirk from his bonds and lowered him to the floor. He knelt beside him and let the brat lean against his chest.

"Everything good?" he asked.

Kirk nodded. "Yeah. Perfect, Sir. Thank you," he panted. His head was still reeling and his muscles were still twitchy, but he felt fantastic.

"You are more than welcome. Though, as punishment for coming without permission, no orgasms for two weeks," Harvey instructed.

Another nod from Kirk, and a muttered agreement to the punishment, then he rested his head against Harvey's shoulder. He still needed a few minutes. And Harvey was pretty damned good with the aftercare.

Hydrated and lotion-ed, Kirk tested out standing and walking. Both hurt, but were manageable. He thanked Harvey again and assured him he would return. (He had learned pretty quickly to treat the holoprogram people _as_ people. A harsh lesson, but valuable.)

Harvey smirked that 'Oh, I know you will' smirk at him as the program was ending. Kirk had expected that response. What he hadn't expected was McCoy standing outside the room as he left.

"Did you want a turn, Bones?" Kirk asked. He was trying to walk as normally as possible. The look on McCoy's face told him he wasn't doing enough to fool him. "What?"

McCoy frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you, man? Did someone beat you up in there?" He gave a wary glance to the holoprogram room.

"Kind of. But that was the idea," Kirk assured him.

"Jim," McCoy stopped him. "Are you sure that thing is safe?"

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bones. It's fine. I'm fine." Then he started walking again.

"You're hobbling like a cowboy who just finished a cattle drive."

"Bones look -"

"Jim, at least let me take a look at you." He reached out to stop him, his hand missing Kirk's arm and nudging his hip instead.

Kirk flinched in pain, the bruises from Harvey's 'play' still very fresh.

McCoy frowned, concerned now. "Jim, what the hell is going on?"

Resigned to having to talk about this, he rolled his eyes and waved McCoy into a side room and closed the door. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I have marks - bruises - on my hips." A pause. "And my thighs." Another, longer pause. "And my ass."

"What? Jim, why?"

Kirk's shoulder inched up in an involuntary half-shrug. "I like it. It gets me off."

McCoy's frown this time was more confusion than worry. "You get off on being beaten to a pulp?"

"It's not that simple," Kirk said. "There's a lot more to it than that. And we can talk about it later if you want, but not here. Not now."

"Just - answer me one thing, Jim," McCoy said, "are you being careful? Safe - aside from the bruising, I mean."

Kirk nodded. "Yeah, Bones. I'm not forced to do anything. Most of it is my idea. And it gives me something I need." Sort of like this conversation. Sure, he liked having secrets, but sharing some of this with McCoy lifted a burden and made it easier. He wasn't ready to let someone like McCoy join the party yet, but he was okay discussing a few things with him.

"Good," McCoy said. "Now, take off the collar before the rest of the crew finds out."


End file.
